


Fireside

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [36]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussed: voyeurism and public sex, F/M, Hybrid Caroline Forbes, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline needs a break. Klaus doesn’t agree.





	Fireside

Caroline groused into the nest of bedding she’d buried herself as hot lips skimmed the curve of her naked shoulder. There was only one person who could get this close without waking her, and she was a little disgruntled he’d bothered to track her down so quickly. Tilting her head, she peered up with one slotted eye through the mess of her hair.

She clearly hadn’t been asleep all that long as the fire still lit the room with a soft glow. It brought out the scruff of his jaw, the shadows of his lashes. Her fingertips twitched in the cloud soft sheets, the familiar heat at the sight of him a low burn she was determined to ignore.

“Go away,” she grumped.

A hint of amusement behind the iron, but  he didn’t so much as twitch at her growled words. “I believe you’re in my bed, love.”

It was technically true. The house in Switzerland wasn’t her favorite, but the bed was comfortable. It had been decades since she’d stopped bothering with a guest room when she stayed at one of his residencies. But it’d been long enough since his last stay here that even her hybrid senses hadn’t detected even a hint of scent when she’d arrived.

“We’re on break,” she reminded him, rolling back onto her stomach and snuggling into her pillow.

Goosebumps broke out against her back as his hand slipped beneath the covers, palm laid flat against the line of her spine. She wanted to arch into the touch, to encourage it lower, but that’d be giving in. The slight movement of his fingertips was distracting, and it took concentration to keep her breathing steady.

“I don’t believe I agreed to that arrangement.”

The softness of his voice was a warning, and one she ignored. In all the years since he’d found her surrounded by dead witches, starved and beaten, her wolf half crazed by the experimentations her pack had sold her into, he’d not once lifted a hand in violence towards her. It wasn't even his manipulations and paranoia that had her walking away.

“Caroline.”

She growled and twisted, rolling onto her side. His palm landed on her hip, settling on the curve of bone in a decidedly possessive way. Like this, the glint of necklaces in the firelight, the thin sweater his only acknowledgement to the chilly temperatures, and she wanted to press close and absorb the scent of him. Klaus had always looked pretty enough to eat, but it was in the privacy of a bedroom that she’d loved him best. He was hers in these moments, and she didn’t like to share.

“Perhaps,” she said in a wolf-rough voice. “You shouldn’t be such an ass.”

The yellow flare around his pupil was brilliant in the firelight and she stared at him stubbornly. His jaw sharpened in a sign of temper as she just watched him. She’d seen him rip away limbs of her fellow hybrids, had seen the ruins of a room he’d dismantled in an attempt to give his rage an outlet. She’d even ridden out the simmer of it in the best way possible, his teeth in her shoulder and his cock buried inside her.

Her nipples pebbled at the memory, arousal coiling low in her belly. Klaus’ gaze didn’t leave her face, but his fingers flexed against her skin. She was aware of how easy it would be for him to slide the heat of his palm up her torso to cup one breast.

“Did you think I wouldn’t follow?”

“I thought it’d take longer for you to grow bored enough to bother.”

Klaus went motionless, palm perfectly still against her skin as he absorbed her words. Caroline watched him for a moment before sighing and sitting up. She scraped her lower lip with her teeth briefly as he adjusted his hold automatically, fingers supporting her lower back even though she didn’t need it. The sheets pooled at her waist, baring her torso, but the urge to press close had disappeared.

Pushing her hair back, Caroline frowned at him. “We do this every couple of years, Klaus. You forget I’m a real person with feelings, and I leave you until I don’t want to leave you strewn across your bedroom in pieces.”

“Perhaps,” Klaus murmured, gaze flickering back to hers, eyes dark and devouring. “I’ve grown tired of this cycle.”

Caroline blinked at him, before her eyes narrowed. “Here I thought you liked the reunion sex.”

He hummed low in his throat, fingers moving slowly up the knots of her spine. “Sex with you is far better than a mere like, Caroline. I’m fond of you in a variety of positions, but rarely more so than when your rage turns liquid and the rigidity of your temper melts against my tongue.”

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she cleared it before she tried to speak. “Yeah, well, sex doesn’t solve our issues.”

“Neither,” he said almost pleasantly. “Does running away.”

Caroline scowled. “I’m not running.”

He made a sharp noise of derision, palm flattening against her spine. “You share my bed, take any number of my possessions as your own, and disappear on a whim. I’m not the one who is struggling with their claim, Caroline.”

She sputtered, spine straightening. “Because you haven’t made one.”

Klaus laughed and fisted his fingers into the wild fall of her hair, arching her neck. His teeth scraped down the line of her throat and a shudder ran down her spine. “Of course I have.”

Her fingers curled harshly around his wrist, nails gouging half moons into his skin. “What are you talking about?”

“There was such a violence in your eyes when I found you dying that night,” Klaus said conversationally as if he wasn’t emphasizing his words with his sharp bites of his teeth. “Such a pretty, determined little thing. That they’d experimented on you with doppelgänger blood was such a delightful surprise.”

Her breathing went ragged, and her lashes fluttered at another tug at her hair. “Does your cock get hard for all your hybrids? I bet Tyler would love that.”

His blunt teeth sank sharply into her shoulder and her spine arched, whine catching in her throat as her clit started to throb. Her legs tangled in the blankets and while her hands were free, she wasn’t sure if she’d push him away or drag him closer.

“Tyler,” Klaus rumbled. “Doesn’t share my bed so that his scent lingers on my sheets and I can smell myself on his skin even after days apart. He doesn’t have the leeway to demand my time and attention, and I would spend weeks of torture reminding him of that fact should he do much as glance at my cock.”

Her lashes parted as he shifted his grip, his eyes glittering near hers. His hand left her spine and trailed down the softness of her abdomen, dipping low to find her slickness before lifting toying with her clit. “If you don’t want to share, Caroline, you merely need to say so.”

It was a strain, to hold his eyes. Stealing her abdomen to hold her position at the warning in his eyes, she shuddered when he rewarded her with a rough pinch. “When have I ever shared gracefully?”

A low rumble of amusement, and his lips curled. “I did so enjoy your jealousy when Genevieve visited.”

Caroline hissed, eyes flaring gold, and Klaus pressed harder against her clit. Her fingers tangled in his shirt, thighs trembling as she rode the edge of release. His touch remained just too light, the back and forth of slicked fingertips not quite what she needed. His grip tightened in her hair, and he yanked her face closer, until their mouths brushed lightly with each word.

“Do you fantasize about ripping out their throats when other women touch me, Caroline? I’d suck their blood from your hands, let you slide your clever fingers against my cock for all to see exactly who I want to touch me. Unless you’d prefer my cock? Would you like that Caroline? All their eyes watching as I fucked you, so that when we went back upstairs your thighs would be slippery from my release and your orgasm?”

Eyes hazy, she rocked against his hand, so wet she could feel herself dripping against the sheets. Her nails cut through the fine weave of his sweater and her breasts ached. Struggling to follow his words, she moaned hoarsely. “Klaus, please.”

“Is that what you want, Caroline?” Klaus rasped in response, the shake of his fingers the only sign of the need he was holding in an iron grip. “For me to fuck you blind where others can see, so they know, that your the one I want in my bed? That it is where you’ll stay?”

She nodded a touch frantically, gasping out her words. “I don’t want them to touch you.”

His fingers moved away from her clit and she tried to catch him with her knees, but the bedding was too tangled. Snarling, she nearly bit him when he pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. “You’ll come on my cock, Caroline.”

She ripped off his sweater at his words and his smile was a wicked thing with teeth as he tossed it aside. A moment later, his pants followed and he encouraged her to lay back. She growled when he took his time, his slicked fingers curving along the hard length of his cock.

“Klaus, I _will_ bloody you.”

He bent and slowly kissed a path along her stomach before sliding between her thighs. “Hmm, are you sure that’s a threat?”

Her fingers tangled in his hair, duh into the flat of his back as the head of his cock pushed back her entrance. Her thighs gripped his waist tightly, and he groaned in pleasure, but wouldn’t let her drag him deeper. She yanked at his curls and in turn, he bit the curve of her breast.

“No more running,” he demanded against her nipple. She shuddered and nodded, gasping when he did it again. “Say it, Caroline.”

“No more running,” she managed to grind out. Her voice rose on a whine as he moved, each inch of his cock filling her so slowly. His mouth was a greedy counterpoint, sucking on her nipple until her head thrashed. Nails scrambling against his skin, his hips ground lightly against hers as he lifted his head to watch her face.

“Perhaps I’ll take you just like this in front of the hybrids,” he mused thoughtfully, voice wolf-rough as his fingers slipped down her quivering belly to find her clit. “Slow and thorough, until your only thought is the high and just how good I feel inside you.”

She clenched hard around him as she came, body a vice as she shuddered through the waves. He barely waited for her to come down before he pulled out and thrust back into the hot clamp of her muscles. He set a rough pace that had her hands scrambling for the headboard, heels digging into his ass with bruising force. His teeth were sharp against her breasts, the scent of her blood and bite of pain driving her the pleasure higher.

Wood cracked beneath her fingers when she came with a cry, vision hazy as he followed, his hips grinding into hers as his release spilled hot inside of her. She fell limply against the mattress, breathing heavy. A moment later, and Klaus shifted until he was curled around her, thigh slipping between hers as he pulled her into the curve of his body.

His fingers curled around her breast, breath warm on neck. “I mean it, Caroline. You’ll stay.”

Curling her fingers around his, Caroline settled into him with a little hum. “I really did want to rip out their throats.”

His laugh was soft as she drifted into sleep.

 


End file.
